Al Despertar
by kkshifanatic
Summary: Al depertar él solo quiere ver a aquella persona... Es todo lo que quiere.


**Mi primer Drabble, tuvo resultados que no esperaba, en realidad los reviews que dejaron me inspiraron a hacer otro fic que he titulado_ No Te Pertenece_ (en el cual aún trabajo). **

**Lo edite, no cambie nada la historia. Agregué los guiones largos, y una que otra falla gramatical la arregle (o trate de arreglarla). Espero y ya sea más cómoda la lectura :) también espero tener nuevas lectoras para este drabble. Gracias a mis primeras lectoras, muchas gracias.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra, no son propiedad mía. Pertenecen al excelso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Al Despertar**

En un cuarto con las paredes totalmente blancas, una camilla con un sujeto de tez morena y cabellos oscuros descansando en ella, al lado derecho de dicha camilla se encuentra una joven de cabellos rubios y tez blanca.

—Ya verás que cuando te recuperes estaremos los dos recostados en un prado contemplando las nubes— Decía la rubia sujetando la mano del chico que se encontraba en la camilla.

—_Sí, así será Temari… mi Temari_

En ese instante se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra una enfermera de cabellos color rosa y ojos color jade, llevaba con ella una tablilla con documentos en ella.

—Ohayo, Temari— Saludo muy sonriente la enfermera de los cabellos rosas.

—Ohayo, Sakura— devolvió el saludo sin soltar la mano y con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Revisare al paciente para ver su mejoría— mientras se dirigía a la camilla.

—Gracias, Sakura— le agradecía con el semblante lleno de tristeza.

— ¿Porqué, Temari?— algo extrañada.

—Por estar cuidando de Shikamaru todo este tiempo— miraba a Shikamaru, quien era el joven que se encontraba en la camilla.

—Temari, ¿Qué pasa? Tu tono de voz es algo… triste, ¿Es por mí?, no te pongas así, pronto saldré de esta situación, y estaré a tu lado.

Mientras Sakura revisaba al joven Nara, Temari no separaba la vista del rostro de su amado, Shikamaru.

Después de un momento, la revisión dio término y Temari volteo la vista hacia el rostro de Sakura en busca de una respuesta.

—Sakura…— no artículo nada más que el nombre de la enfermera.

—Disculpa, Temari— dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y dio un leve giro a la manija- Enseguida vuelvo- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Kami, solo espero que sean buenas noticias— bajo la cabeza y la recargo en el brazo derecho de Shikamaru.

_—Lo serán, ya verás que serán excelentes noticias_

Al término de algunos minutos, la puerta se abre permitiendo la entrada de la anterior chica de cabellos rosas y detrás de ella una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos color miel. Aquella mujer llevaba una bata blanca al igual que el resto de su vestimenta.

—Ohayo, Temari— saludo sonriendo la mujer de la bata— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ohayo, Tsunade— devolvió el saludo levantando su cabeza nuestra rubia de ojos verdes— He estado bien, gracias

—Me alegra escuchar eso— cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—Aquí tiene los datos del paciente, Shikamaru Nara— le entrego la tablilla con los documentos del paciente antes mencionado.

—Gracias, Sakura- tomó la tablilla y hojeo las hojas de los datos— Sakura, ¿Contiene los datos del día de hoy?

—Hai — volteaba su mirada a los ojos color miel de la mujer que se encontraba revisando los documentos.

—Sakura…— miró a los ojos a la recién nombrada.

—Si Tsunade-sama— dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la amada del paciente y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la antes mencionada.

— ¿Qué pasa?, Sakura— pregunto Temari algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes Temari— fingió una sonrisa— Pero, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Sí, claro, lo que sea Sakura— se puso de pie.

—Te quería pedir que salieras un momento de la habitación, por favor.

—Oh, claro Sakura.

—Gracias Temari— le sonrió.

—No hay porque— antes de marcharse, acaricio el rostro de Shikamaru— Enseguida vuelvo, todo estará bien— besó la frente del Nara, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tras la salida de la chica, la doctora y la enfermera quedaron en silencio observando al chico en la camilla.

_— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde fue Temari?_

—Sakura… ¿Estás segura de que resultados del día de hoy fueron esos?— interrogo incrédula la doctora de los cabellos rubios.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama— la miro directamente a los ojos para demostrar que decía la verdad.

_—Me tengo que levantar. No puedo seguir así._

—Me temo que Temari se tiene que enterar de esto— bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Pero… — no quería que Temari sufriera, pues en el tiempo que ha estado trabajando como enfermera de Shikamaru se hicieron buenas amigas.

—Sakura…- la miraba a los ojos- Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Lo en tiendo…—solo bajo la cabeza.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para después informarle a Temari que podía pasar.

Después de que Temari pasara, Tsunade le indico que tomara asiento.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsunade?— le preguntó angustiada.

—Temari…— hizo una pausa— Voy a ser honesta contigo— miro directamente a los ojos a Temari.

— ¿Qué pasa?, Tsunade…— sintió que su ritmo cardiaco aumento— Por favor…— bajo la cabeza— ¡Dígalo ya!, sea lo que sea.

—Temari…lo que pasa es…— la enfermera de la cabellera rosada trataba de dar una respuesta pero fue interrumpida.

—Shikamaru no… muestra mejoría alguna— suspiró— Y pues ha estado así durante ocho meses.

_— ¿Qué? ¿Ocho meses?, no puede ser posible…_

Temari tan solo se puso de pie y se acercó a Shikamaru y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo sé- abrazo más fuerte al Nara— Pero… ¿A qué conclusión han llegado?— apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado Shikamaru.

—Pues la única conclusión a la que hemos llegado es…— Sakura no podía terminar lo que trataba de decir.

—Desconectarlo... — concluyó Tsunade.

—Desconectarme... no lo puedo permitir.

— ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!— Temari se aferraba al Nara y gritaba mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

—Temari, es lo mejor— decía Sakura mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica que se aferraba al joven de la camilla.

—Sakura, dejémosla sola— la doctora dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sakura no dijo nada más, y salió detrás de Tsunade y cerró la puerta.

—Shika, yo te amo— sollozaba— No te puedes ir de mi lado.

_—Temari, amor no llores, no me gusta escucharte llorar._

—Tienes que despertar, Shikamaru— quebró en llanto— Por favor, tienes que abrir los ojos y ponerte en pie

_—No llores, siempre queda un rayo de luz, queda la esperanza, y tú verás que despertare. Y al despertar, estaré a tu lado, te haré feliz, nada nos separa ni siquiera la muerte porque… si tú mueres yo muero contigo, iré a donde vayas, y te lo demostrare con hechos…_

Después de llorar por un largo rato, Temari quedo profundamente dormida en la camilla a un lado de Shikamaru abrazándolo con ternura.

Mientras en otro lugar del hospital…

— ¿Qué pasara con el paciente, Tsunade-sama?— interrogaba preocupada la joven enfermera de ojos color jade.

—Es decisión de Temari, pero ella sabe mejor que nadie, que es por el bien de Shikamaru— le respondía a la joven mientras masajeaba sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos.

Y en la habitación de Nara Shikamaru…

Después de algunas horas transcurridas, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la camilla con Shikamaru. Se puso de pie y se estiro un poco para desentumirse.

—Creo que he sido muy egoísta— le acaricia una mejilla al joven de la camilla— Pero, eso se acabara a partir de este momento

_— ¿Qué quieres decir Temari?_

Después de eso, Temari salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade.

Tsunade se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té verde caliente cuando en ese momento se escucha que llaman a la puerta.

—Pase— dio la orden la doctora.

—Buenas noches Tsunade— entro y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Temari- poniéndose de pie— Pero toma asiento, no te quedes ahí parada- ofreciéndole una silla— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Temari?— tomando nuevamente asiento y apoyando los codos en su escritorio entrelazando los dedos.

—Pues he decidido que…— suspiro fuertemente y con resignación— Que debería tomar la opción que hace algunas horas me sugirieron.

—Pero…— altero su semblante— ¿Por qué has decidido eso?

—Me di cuenta de que he sido muy egoísta con Shikamaru.

— ¿Egoísta?

—Sí, egoísta— la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Temari?

— ¿No se da cuenta de que no he pensado en cómo se siente él? Solo he pensado en mí, en que lo quiero solo a mi lado, pero no sé si él sufre con todo esto. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él— una lagrima recorrió una de las mejillas de la joven.

—Bien, si eso es lo que has decidido, así será.

—Solo le pido una cosa— se limpió la mejilla.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Déjenme con él esta noche hasta el mediodía de mañana, por favor.

—Tenlo por seguro Temari- le sonrió— Le comentare a Sakura de lo acordado, ahora ella está con otro paciente.

—Gracias

Después de esa platica, Temari se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de su amado.

Al entrar se dirigió a la silla en la que acostumbraba a sentarse, al lado derecho de la camilla de Shikamaru.

—Volví cariño— besó la frente del Nara y tomó asiento.

_— ¿Qué está pasando?_

Hubo un transcurso de completo silencio a excepción del aparato que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de Shikamaru. Hasta que ella decidió como pasar esas últimas horas con su amado.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?— acariciaba el castaño cabello del Nara.

_— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

—Recuerdo que terminado el beso, tú me dijiste que era muy problemático dejar de besarnos— soltó una pequeña risa.

_—Siempre he odiado el tener que dejar de besarte. Adoro ese sabor en tus labios._

—Te confesare algo, yo también detestaba el dejar de besarnos, pero la falta oxigeno nos lo impedía.

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y removió un poco la mascarilla de oxígeno, para después unir sus labios con los de él. Al separarse de él, volvió a colocar la mascarilla de oxígeno en su lugar.

Así paso el tiempo, ella platicándole a él de aventuras pasadas que vivieron juntos, hasta que alguien entro a la habitación...

—Buenas tardes, Temari— saludo Sakura, quien era la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura?— algo extrañada.

—Ehm… pues Tsunade-sama me dio la orden de venir al medio día, hoy…— algo insegura de lo que decía.

— ¿Ya es medio día?— se levantó de golpe— Pero… yo…no…— no sabía que decir, pues el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

—Temari, no te preocupes te daré un poco más de tiempo— podía darse cuenta de la angustia en la cara de la joven rubia.

—No

—Temari…

—No, Sakura— hizo una leve pausa— Prosigue con tu trabajo.

—Bien, avisare a Tsunade-sama que todo est… — fue interrumpida.

—Ya estoy aquí— interrumpió a Sakura mientras iba entrando en la habitación.

—Tsunade-sama todo está listo— informo de la situación.

—Bien, creo que aquí termina esto— cerro los ojos.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a la camilla. Temari tan solo tomo la mano de Shikamaru y sintió como una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta caer en la mejilla de Shikamaru.

—Temari… ¿Estás segura de que prosiga?— observo detenidamente los ojos de la antedicha.

—Si… ¡No te detengas Sakura!— apretando la mano de Shikamaru.

—Perdón Temari…—llego a los aparatos que mantenían vivo al Nara.

—Adiós, Shikamaru…— volvió a caer una lagrima en la mejilla de él.

_—No, espera Temari yo no me voy, no estoy listo para esto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?_

—Siempre te amé, y siempre te amare…

Después de esas últimas palabras, Temari estuvo dispuesta a irse de esa habitación pero…

—Temari…

— ¡Temari!

— ¡No es posible!

—Shikamaru…

Al despertar siempre esperó ver a esa persona. Al despertar estaba dispuesto a entregar todo su amor a esa persona. Al despertar quería demostrar que él estaba ahí por ella, solo por ella.

Y así fue, al despertar ahí estaba esa persona, pero… ¿Qué es ese bulto en su vientre?...


End file.
